Email messaging is a common form of communication, especially in the workplace. Among its many uses, email may serve as a reminder of a task to be completed. Auto-generated emails may allow a user to keep track of tasks in the inbox of the email program. Thus, when a user receives an auto-generated reminder email that requires an action in another computer application, such as approving or rejecting a request, the user may click on a link in the email, follow the link to the application, authenticate into the application by entering a password, and navigate through a number of screens in the application to finally arrive at the action screen where the task can be completed. This process, especially the navigation of multiple levels of the application, is cumbersome, confusing, and time consuming.